Tränen der Erinnerung
, , , |laenge=118 Minuten |alter=FSK 12 / PG - Children |einnahme=1,87 Milliarden Yen15,93 Mio. US$ |ending=Ai wa Hana, Kimi wa Sono Tane |bewertung=8/10ANN: 7,8/10, 842 Stimmen - IMDB: 7,7/10, 8.975 Stimmen - MAL: 7,65/10, 11.460 Stimmen - RT: 8,7/10, 6.177 Stimmen. |jap=おもひでぽろぽろ, Omohide Poro Poro |eng=Only Yesterday |fremdsprachig=*Chinesisch: 兒時的點點滴滴 (Taiwan), 歲月的童話 (Hong Kong) *Französisch: Souvenirs goutte à goutte *Italienisch: Pioggia di ricordi *Lietauisch: Tik vakar *Mazedonisch: Капки сеќавања *Polnisch: Powrót do marzeń *Russisch: Ещё вчера *Spanisch: Los Recuerdos no se Olvidan / Recuerdos del ayer *Tschechisch: Střípky minulosti *Türkisch: Dün gibi *Ungarisch: Yesterday – Vissza a gyerekkorba |deutschland=6. Juni 2006 |österreich=6. Juni 2006 |schweiz=6. Juni 2006 |usa=Januar 2006 |japan=20. Juli 1991 |produktion=Hayao Miyazaki, Toshio Suzuki |regie=Isao Takahata |drehbuch=Isao Takahata |musik=Katsu Hoshi |links=cs }}Tränen der Erinnerung ist eine Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Mangas von Hotaru Okamoto und Yuuko Tone. Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Taeko ist eine gewöhnliche Büroangestellte einer großen Firma in . Als sie nach Yamagata reist, kommen in ihr Erinnerungen der Schulzeit auf, unter anderem ihre erste Liebe Shuuji Hirota. Viele dieser Erinnerungen, die sowohl schmerzhaft als auch schön sind, zeigen die Unterschiede zwischen Land und Stadt auf. In Yamagata hilft sie bei der -Ernte mit. Am Abreisetag tut sie sich schwer, vom Yamagata-Leben loszulassen. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Taeko.png|Taeko Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Angela Konstanze Wiederhut.jpg|Angela Konstanze Wiederhut Produktion Verfilmung des Mangas Das Manga Omoide Poro Poro von Hotaru Okamoto (Text) und Yuuko Tone (Zeichnung) behandelt die Erlebnisse des 10-jährigen Taeko. 1990 gab Isao Takahata bekannt den Manga zu verfilmen, wodurch der Manga mehrmals auferlegt wurde. Isao änderte die Handlung, indem er die ältere Taeko an ihre frühere Kindheit erinnert lässt. Suche nach dem Produzent Er stieß bei Firmen und Produzenten auf Ablehnung, weil seine Geschichte zu normal und gewöhnlich erschien. Hayao Miyazaki sprang dann als Produzent ein. Der Film sollte ursprünglich im November 1990 in die japanische Kinos kommen, jedoch wurde dies auf den Juni 1991 verlegt. Die Arbeit nahm 15 Monaten in Anspruch. Sechs Monaten davon wurden allein für Kameraaufnahmen eingesetzt. Grund der Verzögerung ist die lebensnahe Animation. So fuhr er mit seinem 17-Mann-Team nach Yamagata. Animation und Synchronisation thumb|Hier die einzelnen Gesichtsausdrücke von Taeko Gewöhnlich wird bei Zeichentrickporduktion zuerst die Animation erstellt und dann die Stimmen. Die Sprecher müssen allerdings an die Lippenbewegung der Charakteren anpassen. Dadurch können Lippenbewegungen oder Stimmen unnatürlich wirken. Dies ist bei den übersetzten Filmen auffallender. Dies verkürzt die Produktionszeit. In der japanische Version des Films wirkt die Mimik sehr lebensecht. Bei der Produktion wurde zuerst die Stimmen aufgenommen und dann animiert. Dadurch wirkt das Sprechen und Mimik der Charaktere echter. Dies wird durch viele Muskelbewegungen im Gesicht unterstützt. Diese Technik wurde nur bei Taekos Vergangenheit nicht angewandt. Als Synchronsprecher wählte man überwiegend Schauspieler aus. Sie sollen dem Alter der Charaktere entsprechen. Hintergrund Die Hintergründe zwischen Taekos Erinnerungen unterscheiden sich. Während Taeko sich in der Gegenwart befindet, ist die Umgebung detailliert dargestellt. In Taekos Vergangenheit dagegen ist sie heller und weniger detailreich. Zum Vergleich: thumb|center|Gegenwartthumb|center|Vergangenheit Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Veröffentlichungen:Tränen der Erinnerung Japan Am 20.Juli 1991 wurde er in den japanischen Kinos ausgestrahltbcdb (eng.), 13.05.2012. Mit 1,87 Milliarden Yen Einnahmen ist er der erfolgreichste Film des Jahres 1991Eiren.org (jp.), 06.02.2011. Trotz des Kinoerfolgs wurde er nicht in ausländische Kinos ausgestrahlt. Am 05.12.2012 erschien der Film auf Blu-Ray in Japan. Es enthält das gleiche Bonusmaterial wie die deutsche DVD-Version. Die Blu-Ray platzierte sich Platz 9 in den meistgekauften Blu-Rays in Japan. Es wurden bisher 2.045 Disks verkauftOricon (jp.), 28.10.2013. Zum Film gibt es auch ein Musical, das im April 2011 startete. Es ist auch das erste Musical zu den Ghibli-FilmenOricon (jp.), abgerufen 10.08.2010. USA Auch der Release in Nordamerika war nicht leicht. Denn Walt Disney weigerte sich den Film zu veröffentlichen, wegen den Szenen mit Rie. In der westlichen Welt ist das Thema bis heute ein Tabu. Daher wurde der Film erst viel später im Fernsehen gezeigt. Der Film wurde neu aufgelegt und feiert seine Premiere am 01.01.2016. Schließlich strahlte der Verleiher GKIDS ab 26.02.2016 den Film in allen Kinos Nordamerikas. Auch wird der Film auf Blu-Ray erhältlich sein. Neu am Film ist die Synchronisation, wo auch nennenswerte Schauspieler sprachen wie z. B. Daisy Ridley. Deutschland Wie in der USA wurde die Veröffentlichung des Films, aus gleichem Grund, verschoben. Dementsprechend kam der Film unter FSK 12 raus. Die Neuauflagen haben FSK 0, obwohl das Thema Menstruation ein Tabu ist. In Deutschland erschien der Film nur als DVD-Spezial-Edition mit 2 DVDs. Die Collection stand ab 06.06.2006 in den Regalen. Das Bonusmaterial umfasst 171 Minuten. Der Film wurde dann am 24.07.2015 als Amaray, das nur aus einer DVD-Disk besteht, auf den Markt gebracht. Die deutschen Fans des Films mussten nicht so lange auf den Blu-Ray warten wie die amerikanischen Kollegen. Denn es kam am 11.12.2015 raus. Verleiher ist Universum Anime. Soundtrack (OST) → Siehe: Weitere Alben Das Album enthält Volkslieder aus Ungarn, Italien und Israel. Die CD wurde am 25.Juli.1991 und 05.04.1997 von Tokuma Shoten veröffentlicht. Das Schlusslied The Rose trägt den gleichen Namen wie das Lied aus . Verschiedenes Ai Ai Gasa right|50px Am Ende des Films und in Taekos Erinnerung kommen Ai Ai Gasa-Zeichen vor. Es sieht wie ein Pfeil, der oben zeigt aus. Es soll ein Regenschirm darstellen und zeigt an, wer in wem verliebt ist. In der westlichen Welt wäre es ein Herz. In Taekos Erinnerungen stand auf der rechten Seite Taekos Name und auf der linke Seite der von Shuuji Hirota. TV-Serie In Taekos Erinnerung über ihre Theatheraufführung schaute sie eine Puppenserie an. Die Serie heißt Hyokkori-Hyoutan-jima, die in den 60er Jahre lief. Im Film kamen die dazugehörige Lieder vor und man kann sie auf dem Album hören. Die Lieder sind in Japan sehr beliebt. Als Taeko die Aufführungstelle nicht bekommen hat, war sie traurig und singt sie das Lied aus der Serie vor sich hin, um ihre Trauer zu überdecken. Der epische Sonnenaufgang Die von vielen Seiten gelobte Morgenszene im Distelfeld wurde mit einem bulgarischen Volkslied untermalt, das leider auf dem Soundtrack nicht zu finden ist. Der Titel lautet "Malka Moma Dvori Mete". Tokuma Shoten In Erinnerung geht Taeko mit ihre Mutter durch die Innenstadt an den Läden vorbei: Tokuma Shoten (徳間書店) und Tokuma Bunkobon (徳間文庫本, Tochterfirma von Tokuma Shoten). → Siehe: Vollständiger Stab Mediathek → Weitere Bilder Galerie Yest-farm.jpg Yest-full-farm.jpg Yest-house.jpg Yest.jpg yesterday.jpg Oy10.jpg Oy3.jpg Oy5.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Love is the flower and you are the seed (Piano) Weblinks Offizielle Seite *Universum Anime (dt.) News *ANN (eng.) Review *Bunta Connection (fr.), französische Seite mit ausführliche Beschreibung der Filmproduktion *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Only Yesterday es:Recuerdos del ayer ja:おもひでぽろぽろ it:Pioggia di ricordi Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime